Spike
Spike, known in Japan as Kakeru (カケル), is the main protagonist of the first game in the Ape Escape series and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His rival in the game is PaRappa. Biography NO MORE MONKEY BUSINESS! A young and energetic fourth-grader, Spike is accidentally sucked into a time machine by the hands of Specter, an ape granted uncanny intelligence through the use of an experimental cap. Spike embarks on a quest to stop Specter and his ape army, thwarting them using a variety of weapons, tools, and gadgets provided by his friend the Professor, including clubs, slingshots, an RC Satellite Laser, and Bananarang. THE LEGACY OF SPIKE: *''Ape Escape'' *''Ape Escape 2001'' *''Ape Escape 2'' *''Ape Escape Pumped and Primed'' *''Ape Escape Million Monkeys'' *''Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission'' Arcade Opening After returning from a monkey capturing mission for the Professor, Charu informs the two that she is picking up extraterrestrial energy. The Professor equips Spike with the Monkey Net, Stun Clubs, and other gadgets and sends him out to investigate. Professor: Spike, you've done a remarkable job catching those monkeys. I think that may be the last of them. Spike: Thanks, Professor. They seem to be getting smarter and smarter. Charu: Alert! Alert! We've detected a series of events unlike any in our database. By all indications this could be an alien invasion. Professor: Aliens? Invading? Charu: There seems to be some force at work causing this. Without further data, it may be safe to assume this is the work of Specter. Spike: Specter?! Professor: There's no time to wait for more information, Spike. If this is Specter's doing, the entire planet could be threatened! You know what to do. Spike: I'm ready, professor. Professor: I'm afraid these monkey-catching weapons are all I have to give you. Spike: That's okay, Professor. They're all I need. Rival Name: PaRappa Reason: '''As he is chasing a monkey, Spike was stopped by PaRappa, who assumed that Spike was harassing the monkey. Spike tries to explain the monkey's allegiance to Specter; however, PaRappa ignores Spike's words and assumes that the monkey is having innocent fun. Because of this, Spike misunderstands and suspects that PaRappa is allegiance with Specter. PaRappa indicates his allegiance with Chop Chop Master Onion, jokingly claiming that Chop Chop Master Onion was planning to take over the world soon. Spike, not understanding PaRappa's sarcasm, threatens PaRappa, leading into a fight. Spike: What are you're doing? I'd almost had him. Parappa: Lay off him, Spike. He's just a little monkey. Spike: Those little monkeys are trying to take over the planet. Parappa: It looked like it's having fun to me. Don't you like having fun? Spike: I like saving the world. And what about you? Are you working with Specter? Parappa: Specter? Who's that? I'm working with Chop-Chop Master Onion. I don't think he's trying to take over the world... yet. Spike: Well, I'm not gonna wait around to find out. '''Connection: Both Ape Escape and PaRappa the Rapper had animes exclusive to Japan, and both characters made their debut on the PS1. In 2001, Japanese McDonalds gave away "Super Happy Discs" which contained demos of Ape Escape 2001 and Parappa the Rapper 2 (with McDonalds merchandise edited in). Ending Spike returns to the lab safely, relieving the Professor. The Professor then shows Spike that alien warships are invading major capitals around the world, all of which being led by Specter. Spike assures the Professor that he'll take care of the aliens, monkeys, and whatever gets thrown at him using the power he recieved after defeating the Polygon Man. Professor: Spike! You're back! I'd begun to worry we'd never see you again. Spike: It's good to be back, Professor. You won't believe the things I saw. Professor: I'm sure I won't, Spike. We've got some news here- Spike: I do, too. I fought everyone up to the big guy controlling them all. But it wasn't- Professor: Specter, I know. Charu and I still aren't sure where you were, but we've since detected a true alien invasion. Warships are heading toward all the major capitals of the world. Spike: So Specter really is back! Well, I'm more prepared for him and his aliens, monkeys... or whatever else he's got than I've ever been before. Where to first, Professor? Gameplay Please see Spike/Gameplay. Quotes and Taunts Taunts Slap: Spike shouts, "You'll never win!" then swats the air. Neener Neener: Spike does a "neener neener" gesture with his hands and says, "I'm still better than you." You Make Me Sleepy: Spike stretches out his arms and yawns. Quotes *'Character Selection' **"I'm ready, Professor!" **"Let's clean this place up!" **"Round them up!" *'Pre-match' **"Hey hey!" *'Item Pick-Up' **"A new gadget!" **"Oh wow! This is great!" **"Here it comes!" **"Alright!" **"Mine!" **"I can use this gadget!" **"Gotcha!" **"Aww yeah!" **"Yyyes!" *'Taunts' **"You'll never win!" **"I'm still better than you!" *'Successful KOs' **"You're through!" **"This is a piece of cake compared to Specter." **"Aww yeah, keep talking!" **"You don't scare me!" **"You're mine!" **"Yeah, come on!" **"See ya!" **"Easier than capturing monkeys!" **"Yes!" **"I got you!" **"Got you!" **"Alright!" *'Respawns' **"Yes! I'm back!" **"I'm going for it!" **"Here I come!" **"Let's try this again!" **"Let's try this one more time!" **"Let's do this!" **"Let's go!" **"Back and better than ever!" **"No more monkeying around!" **"No more Mr. Nice Spike!" **"No more monkey business!" **"Yyyes!" **"I'm back!" *'Using Monkey Net:' **"Gotcha!" *'Using Sword Frenzy:' **"This is true power!" *'Using Super Laser Cannon:' **"Time to bring in a big gun!" **"Yeah!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Cheeky Monkey': Spike looks to his right, and then a red Pipo Monkey lands on his head. He gets suprised, but then gets ready to fight. *'No More Mr. Nice Spike': Runs in and looks to his right. *'#1 Stunna: Looks up and slashes his sword around. *'Hey Hey': Spike jumps down and lands, then puts his fist into the air while saying, "Hey hey!" Winning Screen *'Yes': Spin jumps and smiles while fist pumps. *'Told Ya': Spike turns and puts his hands on his hips. *'''That Will Teach You: Spike stands triumphant with net in hand as a Pipo Monkey suddenly appears and runs off-screen as Spike jumps after him. *'I Win': Spikes jumps with his arms reaching upward. Losing Screen *If using Yes: Looks down in a sad manner as a red Pipo Monkey prances around him, similiar to the 'game over' screen in the first Ape Escape. *If using Told Ya': Spike kicks the ground with a sad expression. *If using That Will Teach You: Spike groans whilst putting his hands on his head. *If using I Win: Spike yells "Oomf!" whilst clutching his side Costumes Million Monkeys Spike's default costume, based on his design from Ape Escape: Million Monkeys Special Event Suit Spike's battle gear from both Ape Escape: Million Monkeys and the Ape Escape anime. The costume is part of the preorder costume pack. *Default: yellow and orange hair, pale blue armor, pale blue outlines *Yellow hair, green armor, yellow outlines *Red hair, orange armor, red outlines (Similar to Jimmy from Ape Escape 2) *Sliver hair, sliver armor, silver outlines Classic Throwback Suit The costume Spike used in Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed. *Default: Red *Yellow *Light blue *Green Gallery render_spike.png|Spike's Appearance in PlayStation All-Stars 89.jpg Spike_thumb.jpg Spike 1.PNG|Spike's reveal Spike 2.PNG Spike3.PNG Playstation All Stars Spike Attacking Fat Princess.PNG Spike5.PNG Spike7.PNG|Spike summons a Pipotron G Spike6.PNG Spike8.PNG|Spike's Introduction Spike9.PNG|Spike's Level 1 Super Move Spike10.PNG|Spike's Level 2 Super Move Spike11.PNG|Spike's Level 3 Super Move Spike13.PNG|Spike's Level 3 Super Move Spike vs PaRappa.png|PaRappa rivalry in the intro Spikem.png|in the intro Classic suit.png|Spike's outfit from Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed. Spike yellow.PNG SpikeTrophy.png Spike All-Stars.png Spikeinsuit.png Spike and Sackboy.png Spike9.PNG Spike lol.jpg Spike-vs-parappa.gif|PaRappa rivalry epic-spike.gif|Spike's Level 2 Super images (10).jpg Spike and Sackboy.png Spike10.PNG Spike9.PNG Spike6.PNG Spike5.PNG Spike4.PNG Spike lol.jpg 89.jpg Spike-vs-parappa.gif|PaRappa rivalry epic-spike.gif|Spike's Level 2 Super images (9).jpg images (10).jpg Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Spike Trailer How_to_Use_Spike_in_PlayStation_All-Stars_Battle_Royale Ape Escape's Spike in PlayStation All-Stars Trivia *Spike is the only protagonist to appear in all three main Ape Escape games. He was playable in the first game, appeared in the sequel's ending (though can be unlocked as a playable character by beating the game with all 300 monkeys captured and entering a code, then starting a new game), and made a cameo appearance in the third. *A red Pipo monkey is primarily seen around Spike during animated cutscenes. *Spike's clothes and some weapons are based on his appearance in Ape Escape: Million Monkeys, an Ape Escape game released only in Japan. *In Spike's rival fight, it is implied that Parappa knew who Spike was, however didn't know who Specter was. This may be a reference to their creators' rivalry. *Spike's Level 2 Super is based off of one of the four special moves he's able to use in Ape Escape: Million Monkeys. *His Level 3 Super is a reference to the ending of Ape Escape: Million Monkeys after finishing the last boss. *Spike's losing animation is a reference to the Game Over screen in the original Ape Escape. *Spike's winning and results animation both come from Ape Escape: Million Monkeys *This is the first Playstation 3 and PS Vita game to feature Spike. *Spike is one of only five first-party characters who started on the PlayStation One, the others being Sweet Tooth, PaRappa, Sir Daniel Fortesque, and Toro Inoue. *One of Spike's alternate colors gives him a blue and white colored jacket and bright orange hair. This is very likely based on the character Natalie/Natsumi. *His character appearance is based on Ape Escape: Million Monkeys. This means he is 13 years old, despite his supposedly mature voice. *In Ape Escape 2, Spike was voiced by voice actor Dan Green (well known for roles such as Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic the Hedgehog). Dan Green also voiced the Professor at some points (including Ape Escape 2 and PASBR), but under the alias Jay Synder. However, in the end, he is voiced by Marc Silk, whom voiced him in the UK version of Ape Escape: On the Loose. **Dan Green also does the voice of Yugi/Yami Yugi on Yu-Gi-Oh! This is interesting to note, as Spike somewhat resembles Yugi. However the similarity in appearance and voice are most likely coincidental. **His Japanese voice in the Ape Escape ''series and the Japanese version of PSASBR is Fujiko Takimoto, coincidentally well known for voicing Young Link from ''The Legend of Zelda ''series. Both Spike and Link have some similar moves (such as a boomerang attack, spinning moves, usage of swords) and in their fighting style, they revolve around a variety of weapons. Both have also been playable in a free-floor fighter at some point (''Super Smash Bros. Melee for Young Link and PASBR for Spike). However, unlike Link, Spike speaks normal dialogue even in his home series. **Italian and Japanese versions are the only two to give Spike a kid-like voice, instead to the mature one. *Spike's Arcade Mode acts as a prequel to Ape Escape: Million Monkeys. *Spike and Toro are the only characters whose possible number of kills for each super is three. *In the game's opening, the red parts of his jacket glow. *His main menu background is stars comes to the bottom of the screen. *IGN editor Colin Moriarty, stated that Spike is his favorite character in PSASBR. References Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Ape Escape Category:Playstation 1 Characters Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Characters from Platformers Category:Playstation Portable Characters Category:Icon Characters